Denas and Menol
by Foundations of Society
Summary: Menol was grieving his deceased sister in the Hall of the Sacred and Worshipped as his brother, Denas, interrupts Menol's sadness to slay him and revenge his sister. But not everything is always how it seems.


As Denas kicked the door open to the halls of the sacred and worshipped, he saw his brother Manol, Denas chuckled. "So, you are here!" he said in a hushed manner, but his voice still echoed in the enormous hall, as the wind gushed into the room with such force causing the banners hanging on the walls to dance, and the dust gathered on the tombs and headstones where carried into the wind that was beginning to settle. Manol glanced over his shoulder. He stood up from the headstone he was sitting in front of, "Oh no!" Denas said with haste "Feel free to morne our passed sister, don't let me stop you now, cause we all know this IS the first time you have seen her since Ravinca but ,oh wait, it wasn't your fault right?" Denas began to speak louder. "It wasn't your fault that she was grabbed by that disgusting and utterly repulsive excuse for an orge huh? Well then why where just standing there and she screamed your name!?" Denas yelled.

"You saw her torn limb from limb as the orge guffawed at the sight of you and at the sight of our poor sister being devored by the orge!" Denas yelled, he began to walk towards Manol who was standing accross the undisrupted hall, Manol standing with his head down and his fists clenched, spoke up with a abrupt tone of voice "You do not know" he exclaimed "You have the slightest idea of what occurred on that day!" he said as he began to walk towards Denas. "What place do you have to judge my actions!?" "What place do you have to-" Denas interrupted, "My place?!" he said with force "My place was to protect my sister, to protect our family's name, My place was there with you and her in the fields of war!" he yelled "I should have been there!, I could have protected her, unlike you, who sat aside and watched as she was devored into the cauldron of the maker." Manol looked up at his brother with tears running down his face and spoke "I had no choice! it's minions where holding me down, I could not move brother! What do you not understand!?" as he yelled his voice began to crackle, the halls began to be filled with the echos of the two brothers.

"You are weak" Denas said with certainty "You could not stop it, because you are weak." Manol stopped halfway from his brother, it became quiet, the seemingly endless echos stopped filling the halls, it was as if the calm before the storm. "You do not know me" Menol exclaimed" "Since when before have you ever been able to judge someone before, your selfpity and false sense of self justice sickens me!" he yelled. "Well" Denas said as he began to draw his sword from it's holster "Would you like the be the judge of my fate?" he said as he walked towards Manol with utmost haste. "Why are you doing this brother?" Manol asked as he began to draw his sword and walk as well, "Why must you always end fights with who you think is the strongest person!?" "This is our sister's grave site, the least we could do is honor that and not fight for once" "No" Denas exclaimed "It's time you pay". The two brothers meeting in the middle of the hall clashed swords as sparks fly in all directions "You are not my brother, you are a weakling unfit and undesirving to be in the House of Calriona!" Denas declared.

They both pull away their swords and lunge again at each one others throats "I tried!" Manol yelled "I tried so hard to save her but I cannot do everything brother!" "I am NOT a god!" Manol yelled, as they pulled away again. "That's right" "You are not even fit to carry the name of Servant you disguting swine!" as Denas lunges suddenly Menol is caught off gaurd and his sword is knocked from his hand and down the two fall onto the floor. "Yes you are my brother Manol, and yes you make mistakes I get that, but this "mistake" caused the death of our beloved sister Salene" Denas said as he lingered on top of Manol with his sword jabbing the surface of Menol's neck. Menol begins to cry "I'm sorry" "Yes im unfit to carry my name, yes im unfit to carry this crest of the House of Calriona" he said while crying furiously. Denas pulled the sword from Manol's throat and casted it from his grasp "Brother" Denas whispered and while realizing what he as done and what he is cappable of doing he stands and pulls Menol to his feet. "I'm sorry" Denas said as he began to weep. "It's ok" Manol exclaimed "But promise me something!" "What?" Denas asked. "Promise you will never give up" Manol said with a head strong tone. "Ok" Denas said "Let's go kill us an orge."


End file.
